


荆棘玫瑰与歌声【黑化医学×生物，R18】

by dongjiang1234



Category: Subject - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongjiang1234/pseuds/dongjiang1234
Summary: 学科拟人国王黑化医学×战俘生物





	荆棘玫瑰与歌声【黑化医学×生物，R18】

**Author's Note:**

> ☆和徒儿枫糖一起搞的欧风世界观的衍生世界观，国王黑医×战俘生物  
> 　　☆监禁，调教，捆绑有，不喜请绕道  
> 　　☆最近没什么车里Orz一辆玩具车。感谢梗源灵犀  
> 　　  
> 　　姓名对照：  
> 　　霍尔格·弗林斯 黑化医学  
> 　　劳尔斯·R·瓦尔特 生物学  
> 　　墨诺克希·迪恩 黑化化学

“听说吗？晚上的罗斯兰王宫好像会闹鬼哦。”  
　　“前几天晚上我从走廊里往仆人卧房去，听见地下室里有歌声。”  
　　墨诺克希在走廊里通过的时候，听见几个女仆扎着堆在墙角叽叽喳喳地议论什么。他并没仔细听，不光是因为国王正在老地点等着他，更是因为他一贯不关心种种逸闻。  
　　不过偶尔也能听得到几句说到了他兴趣所在。  
　　“会不会是我们的国王陛下被妖精缠住了？”  
　　“行了，国王陛下也是能随便议论的？陛下是天选之子，不然上次东部边境上那个暴动的村子怎么会一夜之间爆发了瘟疫？”  
　　“是啊，是啊……不过这样让我们更加连一句话都不敢对陛下说了……”  
　　墨诺克希扯了扯嘴角。那次瘟疫绝对不是神的惩罚，而是国王个人的授意。他的好朋友，罗斯兰尊贵的国王陛下，喜欢用瘟疫作为他统治和征服的工具。  
　　你也就能骗一骗这些无知的人吧。墨诺克希心里琢磨着，提起油灯走下旋转的石台阶。前些天刚刚下过雨，这里的石台阶变得更加湿滑。如果不小心一定会滑倒。墨诺克希摇了摇头，只能扶着墙缓缓往下探着脚。  
　　“你来了？”  
　　墨诺克希终于走下长长的旋转楼梯来到地下室里相对楼梯间而言明亮整洁的空间。他看见他的国王陛下正在桌案前低头写着什么。好像是他的记录本。  
　　“我说，你知道那些女仆们怎么议论你吗？她们说你被妖精缠住了！”墨诺克希探了探身子，在国王耳边小声吹着风。  
　　“瞎说什么……这些人啊，每天不做事只知道议论我。”国王这才从记录本里抬起头，“哪天非要她们付出点代价……”  
　　“你还真会为了和几个仆人生气而动用你宝贵的研究成果？我的国王陛下……”墨诺克希轻声笑了一声，“倒是我很好奇，每天晚上唱歌的人是……？”  
　　“你想说什么？”国王微微皱眉。  
　　“是哪个实验品这么有精神的吗？”墨诺克希弯起眼眸  
　　“不该问的别问！”国王瞪了墨诺克希一眼。  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　实验没有多久就结束了，今天晚上没有材料消耗。但是看上去，国王心情不错，在洗手的时候还哼着歌。墨诺克希侧目看着这位瘟疫国王，想要问出来的话还是收了回去。  
　　“你回去吧，我再整理一下数据。”国王说着脱掉了外罩的白大褂。  
　　“你……”刚要走出去的墨诺克希回头，“你不会是真被妖精迷住了吧？”  
　　“哪有什么妖怪，那些愚民仆人议论也就罢了……没想到你也会信，还真是让我另眼相看。”国王抬起头盯着墨诺克希。  
　　“也是，想必这里若真有妖怪也早被你活体解剖了，你说是吧？”墨诺克希笑嘻嘻地开着玩笑。  
　　“你今天怎么话这么多……”国王皱了皱眉头。“你就像我前段时间……算了，没什么。”  
　　墨诺克希摇了摇头。现在他越来越搞不懂国王在想什么了。不过这也不要紧，反正他们之间早就达成了稳固的同盟。  
　　等到墨诺克希彻底消失在走廊的尽头，国王才从桌案前站了起来。从刚刚开始，他写在记录本上的东西就只是装模作样给别人看的。现在他把那几页东西撕了下来，转身拉开柜子旁边的机关。  
　　柜子缓缓向旁边移开，发出机械的声响。国王踏着步子，缓缓走进密室。这里看上去和外面并没有太大的差别，专属于地下室的潮湿水汽钻进鼻腔里分外难受。从天花板上垂下的锁链禁锢住一双精致的手腕，它们白皙，骨节分明。手腕的主人被锁链吊着，奄奄一息挂在上面，跪坐在身下的床上。  
　　“劳尔斯，还是不肯吃点东西？”国王在床边站下，居高临下俯视着被吊着的青年：亚麻色的头发变得有些黯淡，但那双美丽的绿色眼睛却依然透亮澄澈。  
　　“霍尔格……你……”因为多天没有进食什么东西，青年的声音变得有些浑浊，“你到底想……做什么。”  
　　“我没想做什么啊……”国王一副无辜的神情，在床榻旁边坐下来，“我只是看上你了，想让你为我服务，而不是为那个家伙。”  
　　“这就是你给我的待遇？把我囚禁在这里？”青年笑着摇了摇头，“还真是你的作风呢。”  
　　“我也是没办法。”国王站起身来，在青年面前踱着步，“我不是给了你们议和的机会吗？只是你们派来的那个使臣本杰明絮絮叨叨的没完，我就把他……”  
　　“你把他怎么样了？！”青年突然激烈地挣扎起来，“你知不知道那是我哥哥！！”  
　　“我真不知道。”国王在青年面前站下挑起他的下巴，迫使他看向自己，“不过现在你的国家都没了……还挂念这些有什么用。倒不如跟着我，起码会让你好受一些。”  
　　“……我不会同意的。”青年低着头，像是想到什么。  
　　“就因为我杀了他？”国王弯下身来在青年耳边小声说着，“维尔纳吗？那个家伙有什么好的，值得你这么为他付出。”  
　　“至少他不会用这些卑鄙的手段获得胜利！”青年朝着国王喊着，铁链被晃得叮当作响。  
　　“我劝你还是少费点力气，要不然今晚上会比较难熬……”国王的手指在青年的腰线上缓缓游走，画着圈。  
　　“你……唔……”  
　　青年还未出口的话被嘴唇封了回去。青年想要挣脱无奈后脑被面前的人按着。他感觉那些仅剩的空气变得越来越稀薄，唇舌被人纠缠着拉出熟悉的环境。  
　　漫长的纠缠终于在即将窒息之前结束。国王眯起眼睛，看见跪坐在床上的青年嘴角流出透明的液体。他忍不住蜷起手指在青年嘴角刮蹭着。  
　　青年的脸颊因为缺氧有些泛红，身上的力气更像是被这个漫长的吻吹走了一般瘫坐在床上。  
　　“唔……”  
　　青年还没有反应过来，口腔再一次被异物入侵。面前的人坏心地用手指在青年的口腔中抽送着。那样子极度羞耻，像是正含着面前人的某处服侍他一样。  
　　“乖……”国王笑着，伸手揉了一把青年柔软的亚麻色头发，继而沿着脸颊和脖颈向下滑到领口扯开青年的衣服，“只要你好好听我的，我不会亏待你。”  
　　这句话刚一出口，青年不知哪儿来的力气示威似得对着手指狠狠咬了下去。  
　　“啧……”国王只好抽出手指，回手扇了青年一记响亮的耳光。“我对你好你看不出来，还要这样对我？你也不想想，若不是我出面，你早就被当成战俘处死了。”  
　　“你……要不是你用计，我们的国家怎么会覆灭！维尔纳怎么会死！我又怎么会被你关在这里！！”青年用嘶哑的声音喊着。  
　　国王只是站在旁边俯视着青年翠绿色的眼睛，时儿帮他整理额头前的碎发。他看见青年的领口已经半开，隐约看得见精致的锁骨隐藏在布料下面。这样好的景致落在眼前，国王再也不想顾忌什么，直接伸手扯开了青年的衣服。  
　　“你干什么？！别……别碰我！”那层本就轻薄的布料被刺啦一声扯开，青年的皮肤直接接触到地下室阴冷潮湿的空气，竟激起一阵颤栗，连带着声音也变得颤抖了起来。  
　　“就允许你从前的主子碰你，不允许我对你做一样的事情？”国王半跪在床上，边说着话边自顾自解开自己的衣扣。  
　　“你……我不允许你这样污蔑维尔纳！”青年挣脱着束缚，下一秒却被国王从后面整个抱住靠在他的怀里。  
　　“你老实和我说，他有没有这样碰过你？”国王修长的手指磨蹭过青年胸前的果实，绕着它打转，激得它精神地挺立起来。  
　　“他才不会唔……才不会对我这样！”原本坚定的声音此时因为身后人的动作变得破碎起来。青年尽力咬着嘴唇，防止令人羞耻的声音从唇齿间泄露出来。  
　　“是吗？”国王轻笑了一声，在青年耳边吹着风，轻轻舔咬着青年的耳廓引起他的一阵颤抖。  
　　“我倒要看看你是不是第一次做这样的事情……”  
　　“霍尔格，你……你想干什么？！”青年从不喊国王的尊称，用卑鄙的手段把自己骗来这个地方囚禁起来，杀掉了自己的哥哥还有……自己爱慕着的人。  
　　“当然是带你去天堂，我亲爱的劳尔斯。”国王在青年颈窝里蹭着，吹着气，空出来的手却沿着腰肢磨蹭着一路向下解开青年下身的布料。  
　　“不！不要！唔……”  
　　青年被突然袭来的寒意打了个冷颤。他感觉到分身被人触碰着，套弄着，手指不时磨蹭过上端的泉眼。情欲和地下室里的水汽一同席卷全身，青年只好死命咬住嘴唇低声发出难耐的呻吟。  
　　“一直忍着可不好……”国王低头啃咬舔舐着青年精致的锁骨，一只手却来到青年身后从未被开发的洞穴处轻戳着。  
　　“不，我没有……唔……”青年的声音更加颤抖了起来，身子更像是被抽干了力气一样软软地靠在身后人的身上。青年极度厌恶此时此刻他自己的身体，它居然向这样的一个人示弱。  
　　“人类的身体里，蕴藏着一个个密码，只要破开了这些密码，你就会发现你的身体是属于我的。”国王修长的手指在那从未被触碰过的洞口试探着。“你也知道的，罗斯兰有发达的医学，还有我那些实验……”  
　　“你还敢提你那些实验？！用活人做细菌实验，还从边境上骗无辜的邻国百姓来做实验品，你唔……”青年说到一半的话被硬生生噎了回去，因为半个指节正缓缓探入自己的后穴，而套弄着分身的手并没有停下。  
　　“我什么？嗯？你倒是说下去，我倒要听听你都知道些关于我的什么？”国王缓缓探入手指，另外的手套弄着青年前端的分身，“还是说……你不忍心再说我的坏话？”  
　　“你……！你干的那些坏事还需要我来说？！现在我也知道了……你……你是不是也要杀了我啊……～”手指轻轻触碰到那个凸起的位点让句末本来责问的语气却变成了溢出口的呻吟。青年瞬间咬紧唇关，阻止那些呻吟再一次突破关口。  
　　“杀了你？我怎么舍得，我还想要品尝你的每一寸肌肤。”国王听见青年已无法收回的声音，轻笑了一声，继续往深处进行着。手指缓缓磨蹭着内壁，反复按揉着那个敏感的位点。  
　　“不……不行……你不能……”青年的身子颤抖着，情欲侵袭着他的周身。身后的手指加快了进出速度，竟不知道什么时候增加到了两根。他甚至听见身后的人轻蔑的笑声。  
　　“唔……啊……哈啊……嗯……”那抑制不住的呻吟终究破口而出，青年此时再也不管其他的什么，陷入由情欲构成的无边黑暗里。他的前端被人套弄着，只觉得越来越涨，泉眼更是被人坏心的磨蹭着。  
　　“还真是个口不应心的家伙，刚刚还说着不要这会儿倒享受起来了。”国王将手指抽了出来，转而解开自己的腰带，“你既然这么享受，不如也来伺候伺候我。”  
　　“你……！唔……”  
　　青年的双唇再一次被堵上，但是那人真正的目的却是将灼热坚硬的异物插入了他身后从未被发掘的后穴。青年的手指攥紧着拳头，脚趾努力地蜷在一起。泪水从眼眶里溢出来，不知道是生理的泪水还是包含着什么样复杂的感情。他感觉昔日的爱人就站在他眼前，但是他却永远也触碰不到他了。  
　　他已经被恶魔拉扯着坠落到了地狱，再也触碰不到天使圣洁的光环。  
　　“唔……还真是一副不错的身体，看来之前那一点算计还真是物有所值。”漫长的吻抽离之后国王亦是喘了一口气。紧致的，似乎从来没有被触碰过的穴道让他忍不住喘息起来。“骑士的身体果然不一样……”  
　　“嗯啊……哈啊啊……不要……求你……你先，先让我……”青年感觉到分身涨得难受，他从呻吟中挤出破碎的词句，央求着身后的人给予自己解脱。  
　　“好，我满足你……”国王轻笑了一声，他的手指从前端的泉眼移开，同时抽插着青年后穴的异物狠狠往前一顶。  
　　“啊啊啊——”  
　　青年一泄如注。白灼的液体喷溅在床单上，污染了一片。青年的身子变得更软了，他瘫在对方的怀里，身体只是被锁链吊着面前支撑着。  
　　“那么现在到我了——”国王扶着青年的腰肢，进出着青年的后穴。进出的动作由慢到快，他享受着青年紧致的后穴，微微眯着眼睛。国王空出来的手却挑逗着青年身前的果实。  
　　“嗯哼……啊……”青年渐渐沉沦在这样的迷情里，他一直抬着头翠绿色的眼睛开始涣散，不似从前一样透亮澄澈。眼角流下生理的泪水。  
　　……  
　　“你看，你不是很喜欢我给你的这种感觉吗？”不知道过了多久，国王揉了揉青年的头发。继而将那份灼热的液体留在了青年体内，退了出来。  
　　“唔……”  
　　青年还沉浸在刚才拿没有消散尽的片刻欢愉里，意识有些涣散，只靠所剩不多的理智坚持着。  
　　“所以，你想要为我做事吗？嗯？”国王整理好自己的衣装，踱到青年身前挑起他的下巴强迫他看着自己。  
　　“不……我不能……”  
　　“算了。反正现在我已经拥有你了，”国王扯了扯嘴角，转身离开密室。却在下一秒回头，“我给了你天堂，你却向往地狱的自由。你还真是……啧啧。”  
　　“反正你也离不开这里，我会慢慢耗尽你那些所谓的理智。”  
　　……  
　　——————————  
　　那一天，国王不在他秘密的地下室，更没在做他那些奇怪的实验。  
　　墨诺克希顺着台阶走下，本来只是想拿一些资料，却因为好奇心的趋势无意间碰到了柜子旁边的机关。  
　　密室的门缓缓打开，他终于明白了为什么那天晚上他的国王朋友看上去有些奇怪。  
　　“我说，你是劳尔斯·R·瓦尔特吧。”墨诺克希在门口站下。回想起几个月前的那场战争……虽然当时他并不在罗斯兰，甚至还在逃亡的路上，但也是从那时起他第一次知道了他那位特殊的朋友的名字。  
　　“是我。”青年的嗓音有些浑浊，不知道是不是药物导致的结果。  
　　“拜尔最勇敢的英勇善战的骑士，原来你还活着……真是可惜了，还以为你会追随那位国王陛下去死呢。怎么就落到了这家伙手里……”墨诺克希叹了口气，又摇了摇头。  
　　“你是谁？”青年警觉地瞪起眼睛。  
　　“我不过是被立普顿现在的国王赶出来的曾经的大皇子罢了，现在客居在罗斯兰……”墨诺克希停顿了一会儿，“顺便帮着那个家伙做点事。”  
　　“你和霍尔格……那个家伙是一伙的？！”  
　　“谁？国王陛下吗？”墨诺克希眯着眼睛。  
　　“不然还有谁……”青年别过头不看他，又回过头，“您能放我出去吗？”  
　　“这个……呵。”墨诺克希嘲讽般哂笑着，“你觉得可能吗？”  
　　墨诺克希走出了密室，顺便关好了门。他可不想被任何人知道他造访过这里。  
　　几日之后，怪诞的传说在王宫中流传开来：入夜的罗斯兰王宫里，在爬满红蔷薇的城堡深处会传来歌声。有人说是被国王幽禁的异国公主或王妃，也有人说是被侵略的拜尔的亡魂不肯原谅国王的行为，于是在那里等待着机会。  
　　但是谁也不知道真相究竟是怎么样的，只知道那声音吟唱的是拜尔的民歌。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　FIN


End file.
